The ToA
by DrPQJazz
Summary: The events after Mack the Knife. Blaine and Kurt are living together, doing normal roommate things, like going out for meals and accepting hit contracts. Nothing out of the ordinary.


**Hi guys! I'M BACK! This really sin't me starting a brand new voyage out into the world of fanfic and murder, this is more of a test the waters chapter, to see should I continue or not. I have a lot on my plate right now, might even be attached to MIT for 3 months! So, here goes! It's not really a murder mystery anymore, its more of murder with laughs. Kinda. =P ENJOY!**

* * *

"MR SANDY RYERSON!"

Sandy turned away from his knitting at the sound of the banging on his fine ornate door. Quickly, he stuffed away his prized 1925 Miss Adelaide Cohen doll and but his robe back on. NO one wants to get caught in the nude knitting a new dress for your doll. Not even sandy Ryerson.

"I'm coming!" Sandy shouted as he fastened the rope around his waist and waltzed to the door in his usual upspring (and creepy) way. He opened the door to find a man, dressed in the most formal of clothing, vest, tie, pants, shoes and a sparkling smile to boot. "Well, happy birthday to me" The man crooked his head slightly at Sandy's off colour, no, off continent comment.

"Mr Sandy Ryerson, you are the winner of our cross state contest!" The man grinned widely as he reached out his leather gloved hand and grabbed Sandy's hand with so much gusto that even the normally combustion mad Sandy was stunned.

"Oh wow, I mean gee, I don't EVER win anything, not even contest, and even the normal day I have is so overrated I can't EVEN possibly imagine me winning anything! And note to you," Sandy said as he pointed to his herald of fortune "winning something will do miracles for me, I mean come on! How long has it been since…"

"Ahem. Sir, sorry to cut you short, but there are other winners." The man interrupted Sandy before Miss DuPont could go off on a Tony worthy rant.

"Well, excuse me Mr Fancy Pants, I'm the winner of your little contest, so allow me to rant and rave over my achievements here!" The man raised his eyebrows at the crazy declaration of the guy in a thigh high Kimono. _Never seen that reaction before._

"O…kay SIR, but don't you want to see what you've won?" Sandy's eyes light up again, almost like a Made in China malfunctioning Power Ranger.

"Let me guess, tickets?" The man shook his head and chuckled as he reached around his back pocket. "Money? A car? A cruise ship to the Bahamas with the fabulous Mrs Patti LuPone?"

"Kinda." Blaine said as he pulled out his 101 Taurus and shot Sandy Ryerson clean in the head. His body flew back throw his open door and crumpled to the floor. As the body flailed around like it always does, Blaine reached out for his handy little handkerchief and wiped his silencer clean, careful not to scratch his prized silencer. It was a gift after all.

"Clean kill I see?" _Speak of the devil._ Blaine turned to face his intrepid partner; the long, slender, trench coat clad Kurt Hummel, leaning against the plastered walls and wiping his own Beretta 96A1, Gucci edition. It was either that or the Burberry, and Lord knows how Burberry smells with blood.

"And I see you've done a nice job too?" Blaine said as he headed towards Kurt, who stepped away from the wall and opened the door behind him for Blaine, bowing like a doorman with a gun. Not like Blaine's never been there before.

"So, what's for dinner? Sushi?" The two casually started their idle chatter as they walked into the lift.

"Sounds good! I hear Nobu is re-opened after that Blowfish scare." Kurt once again, like a gentleman, held the lift for Blaine as he carefully avoided one of Kurt's handicrafts on the floor. "If we're going, I call dib on the California roll!" The lift dinged as it slid shut and sent the two teens down.

"No fair!" The older teen shouted playful as he nudged his gun totting partner. "You called it the last time, I want it this time!"

"Oh alright Blaine" The lift dinged once again as the door slid open, with a bloodied corpse falling through the doors, both guys stepping aside to let it fall between them. "Since you asked so nicely!" Kurt grinned as he let Blaine step out and through to the lobby. Blaine whistled as he saw the scene of carnage that had taken place.

"I said take them out, not paint your impression of a Dali painting!" Kurt giggled at the little joked. It was true, Corpses were laid out with a dollop of blood everywhere, some shot in the head, others decapitated. Hell, three guys were in the fountain and one guy was on the firkin chandelier! "How the hell did you even get him up there?"

"Long story short, I'm not watching _Spiderman_ for a while." Blaine rushed ahead to the entrance, almost stepping on a moustached guy's head. _Blaine, careful. You're wearing the Armani's._

"Let me, your highness" Blaine bowed to 90 degrees as Kurt cat walked to the door, kicking the head out of the way and into the nearby fountain. "We hoped you enjoyed you're killing spree here at the Ryerson's!" Blaine whimsically chimed out, Kurt laughing at his horrible Disneyland voice.

"They'll never let you work in Disneyland at this rate!" Kurt continued to laugh as they made the Black Navigator out by the fern and on top of two security personal, both long hard and stiff. Oh and dead as well.

"Who knows? It is the most magical place on Earth!"

"Hiring assassins for hire? Yes, I'm sure that's what they look for in your resume, Aurora with an Elephant Gun." The Deadpan King had spoken as Blaine started up the car and reverse away from the bodies.

"Alright alright, enough with the Princesses with guns, we've been there before." Blaine stop Kurt before he went onto Belle with the Uzi. "So Mr Hummel, Nobu?"

"Nobu." Kurt said as Blaine drove off into the night. Leaning against the car's window his gazed at Blaine, secretly wishing that maybe, just maybe, he'd say it one day. But today just wasn't it. He sighed to himself as he looked out the window, looking for clouds that looked like sushi rolls. Pressing matters first, personal problems later, he'd always say.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Tell me! I really want to know if I should continue with this story or not, so let your voices be heard, and if its meant to be, I'll see y'all soon with a new chapter. Bye for now folks!**


End file.
